pixelcraftianfandomcom-20200214-history
Comma
Comma (owned by '''Perc) is an OC in Waddle Dee Delight. He makes his first appearance in OCs Buy a House as a main OC. General Information Description "Comma is an absolute party animal and hates authority. While this social spirit is great for meeting new friends and maybe even a bff, it's also one of his greatest weaknesses. While he can make many friends with his attitude, he also doesn't realize when he's partying too hard or being exploited by a "friend" until it's too late. Sometimes he stays up for so long he drops asleep while in battle, leaving him vulnerable. He frequently pulls all-nighters to do stupid dares and such with his friends. He's easily excitable and is very curious, so he likes to gain knowledge. When he's casually hanging out somewhere, he likes to crack jokes and generally talk. He's usually not the FIRST responder when someone gets hurt, but if it's a close friend, you can guarantee he'll be out on the field, helping them or attacking anything that may have caused pain to them. He also has a relatively big ego, meaning he can underestimate foes he may fight." Stats Attack: 4 Defense: 2 Friendship: 4 Looks Comma is a gray kirby with darker gray shoes. He wears a dark blue cutter-like hat with a lighter blue bill and a dark gray comma-shaped spike at the top. Abilities Melee: Punch/Kicks Comma's a pretty good fist fighter. He was taught by the gang he's currently in. He's not a pro, but good enough to knock you out cold with his right hook. He's also smart enough to figure out the weak spots on an enemy, and punch/kick the hell out of them. He's not a karate master or anything, so if you at least know your street smarts, you can probably defeat him. Ranged: Yo-yo-yo Comma's really good with a Yo-yo, he knows a lot of tricks, His Yo-yo is a metal one that hurts a lot if you happen to get hit by it. Even unluckier for foes, Comma used to do a lot of tricks as a kid on the streets, so he ended up integrating those skills into his weapon. He can walk the dog, tie someone up COMPLETELY with the string, immobilizing them, or even tie it around an enemy's foot to pull them towards him, where he can then use his hands. Astro developed a better version of his yo-yo after Comma visited Kabe's Fecthome one day. Versatility: Spraypain The Spraypain (which Comma named himself) is a spray-paint can that can shoot out basically any gas, like smoke, so Comma can make a quick escape, or laughing gas, which can make his opponents vulnerable. The Spraypain can even fire out small pellets, as long as they fit through the firing hole. Comma was able to create small metal pellets to fire out of the Spraypain, causing a storm of damaging metal, similar to a bullet. It has drawbacks though, as it can only hold as much of the amount of whatever he fires out of it as a regular spray-paint can, and the pellets need to be reloaded into the Spraypain, which involves screwing off the cap, dumping them in, then screwing back it back on, which takes a while. He'll usually only reload while behind cover of some kind. Appearances OCs Buy a House. WIP Trivia * Comma is one of the nine OCs to become a limited main OC on May 23, 2019. * Comma is actually just a nickname. His real name is unknown. * Comma's line "Didn't even last a week." from "OCs Buy a House." became a meme in Pixareboot shortly after the video's release alongside many other scenes from the video. Category:Side OCs Category:OCs